Let the games Begin
by Vampire Hinata 112
Summary: Sting X OC Kathy Wasser is a dragon slayer who only had one plan when she came to watch the GMG's. Getting kidnapped by a certain Dragon Slayer was never part of it! More so by Sting of Sabertooth, and why the hell did he even come after her to begin with? (Sorry bad at summaries sometimes. T for language, might change later, as well as more chapters later on. Complete for now.)
1. Chapter 1

**Vampy here! Hey guys! I know it's been a while since I have last updated, sorry about that, I have had the worst case of writers block! But I am trying to write the next few chapters with my co-author in Secret's Revealed, as well as in Beauty and the Beast. I promise I will get to them, they are just on hiatus, forgive me.**

 **Anyway, yes, I am now into Fairy tail, and of course, cause this is how I am, I have made an OC for it. You will learn a bit of her within this one-shot. I don't know if it will be just a one-shot, or maybe turn into a two-shot. That really all depends on you all, and this is really what is getting my writing muse to come back.**

 **Please forgive me if there are any grammatical errors, I am sometimes not the best, but hey, no one is perfect.**

 **Anyway, some basic information on my OC. Her name is Kathy Wasser. She has an Exceed name Nina, she is a Water Dragon Slayer (simple cause I can), however, she is more suited for Healing and Enchanting rather then fighting.**

 **Now then! Let us Begin!**

It had been a simple idea to be honest. So simple that even the most simple of simpletons couldn't even mess this up. Go to the games, scope out the guilds and then try to join the one she thought she would fight best in. It really wasn't that difficult of an idea to be honest. Hell, even her partner, Nina, could do this, and the little pink Exceed was a rather timid one that often hid behind her when frightened. Yet fate had other plans for her so simple plan, because not once was she ever suppose to gain the attention of one of the guilds, nor was she ever suppose to be grabbed by one of their members.

Yet she had, and by none other then guild member, Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. How the hell she even managed to have captured his attention, she had no idea to be honest, all she knew was while she and Nina had been settling in for the night in their hotel room, he had appeared straight out of nowhere, sitting on her window with a smirk on his face. The little baby pink Exceed had screeched out in shock as Kathy had tried to defend herself, but he easily over powered the healer in terms of power, knocking her out with ease when she felt his elbow meet the back of her neck, easily making her knock out. She was a freaking Dragon Slayer, and he still managed to over power her in strength, but sadly, she didn't have a moment to let her fury get the best of her, the last thing she heard being Nina crying out her name as she slowly blacked out.

When she finally started to come to, she had a rather dull ache at the back of her head, moving a hand to try and rub it out, groaning at the slight annoyance as she blinked open her dark gray eyes, pushing her short sky blue hair out of her face, hissing softly in the dark room as she slowly began to sit up. Blinking more as she looked around, she noticed Nina was curled up to her side, relief over taking her to see the cat safe and sound, gently petting her as she gave a faint smile. She then looked up when she heard the knob of a door turning, suddenly on edge as she remembered what had happened. More so when he entered, but strangely, not alone.

Along with Sting was another man, one that, to be very honest, could really use a shirt, honestly, first Sting with his fucking crop top, and now this guy in...what was that, a skirt and pants? What they hell was with the wardrobe in this guild? Seriously, was there an issue with these guys and shirts? From what she could see of these two, and what she had heard of their guild leader, then yes, there was an issue with them. But she bit her lip as she went on guard, glaring when the taller male chuckled, as if finding her tense body amusing. Oh what she wouldn't give to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Good job Sting, can't believe you were even able to get her, then again, your are so superior now aren't you?" The taller male spoke, now ignoring the fact that she was even here. Sting had a smug look on his face, as he kept an eye on her, the taller male only patting his shoulder. "I'll go tell master you got her. Oh he will be pleased to see another Slayer in the guild." He laughed as he turned, leaving her stunned, as she watched.

Another...Slayer? She knew Sting was a Dragon Slayer, it was hard not to know since almost anyone who knew Sabertooth knew of the Dragon Slaying Duo, but how the hell did they know she was one? She was careful with her magic, never fighting unless she had to, and even then she hardly used her magic save for a well placed Roar. But she was sure no one but the one's she beat ever saw her...wait...no! Crap, her scent would easily give her away that she is one as long as she was close enough to the pair, and she had been sure to sit in the front row of the battles to get a better look at the guilds that were fighting.

The third generation slayer cursed as the smirk widen on Sting face, as he moved closer. "Oh? Did someone figure out how I found her? I have to say, I was a bit shocked to smell you in the crowd, but imagine my master surprise? Hell, he even made me track you down. How you aren't even in a guild is more surprising, but that made it way easier to get to you, more so since you were so kind as to let your own guard down. What? Did you think no one would be able to smell you as long as you were mixed in the crowd? That is pretty stupid." He sneered, enjoying how her pretty face twisted in more annoyance as a growl escaped her.

"Temper temper little dragon, you are at a severe disadvantage, not only am I here, but Orga has been kind enough to inform the others that your here is well, so if you try to escape, be sure you will have to fight through all of Sabertooth."

The threat of having to fight her way out made her glare more, as she tried to hide Nina from sight as she shifted, but he still saw the cat. "Hey...No need to be so on guard, as long as you agree quietly to join us, not one hair is gonna be hurt on your pretty little head, much less your cat's. Gotta say, she was really worried. I had to knock her out before she could cause a scene."

Kathy glared more as she picked Nina up, growling now as she became protective of her only friend, as she fought the blush that threatened to bloom on her cheeks. He may have called her pretty, but she knew he couldn't mean it, as she got on edge.

"And if I were to join, what would you have me do? Because I am going to be honest with you, I am not a combat mage, I am a healing mage. So if you all only wanted me for combat, sorry to disappoint, but it was a major waste of time." She snarled, glancing around the room for a way to escape. But there were no windows, hell she couldn't even tell it it was a hidden room or if it was a prison cell. There was also no water around and the only light was coming from the door he blocked off. So she had to try and act like she was somewhat interested.

He smirked at that, which surprised her, she imagined he be more angered at hearing that, to learn that his time looking for another fighter had resulted in capturing a healer instead. "Oh trust me, I figured that out when I saw how you could barely react to me. You reaction time was slow, despite the fact that you could sense me coming at you. So trust me, it was not that hard to figure out that your not into fighting." He snickered at her shocked expression, as he leaned onto the door. "Master won't be happy when I tell him, but I frankly don't care."

"Do...don't care?" She was rather shocked by that, as he moved away from the door, moving closer to her as she squirmed into the corner the bed was fitted into, soon being caught and cornered as his hands slammed themselves to the sides of her head, his face rather close to her own as the rogue blush finally bloomed into her face, as he trapped her, that smirk never leaving his face.

"That's right, I don't care." He smirked, as he moved closer, careful of the Exceed that was still somehow asleep as he made sure she couldn't escape. "Cause frankly, that fact you can't fight to escape me is going to make this so much easier." His voice took a husky tone to it, making her flush even more, and only then did she notice the predatory, possessive glint in his eyes. For what reason he had it, she had no clue, all she could feel was the shiver that ran down her spine as she pressed her back closer to the wall, as if it would swallow her up.

"W...What do you mean?" She shook, to concerned of keeping Nina close and safe from whatever he might do to try and physically push him away, mentally cursing at herself for never training in more terms of strength and less in terms of healing.

"What do I mean? Oh silly little dragoness, how amusing, as if you couldn't figure this out. But I will be nice enough to explain this to you. You see, it appears that your mine." His husky voice deepened, as her eyes widen as she looked at him shocked. "Oh? Did you never learn? Of mates?" He teased, knowing that most had the basics of that lesson beaten into them at a young age. 

Kathy though knew exactly what the hell he was taking about, and the shock that he even said that only made what she knew come to mind. Dragon Slayers were not so different from normal Dragons when it came to the manners of Mating. It followed the terms of soul mates, you know the moment you see the person, or in their case, smell.

Male Dragon Slayers were the ones that would do the hunting, being able to hunt theirs easier, while females would only know when they go into heat and their mates were near. Once found, male dragon slayers didn't hold back, possessive and demanding when they had their mates in their grasp, while females would pin theirs down and lock them away someplace to mark them. Thus, Male dragon slayers had an easier time finding them over females who had to be in the right place and right time. After they had their mate, they would commence with the mating ritual, even if the two knew each other or not. Once found, the mate couldn't get away. They could never escape, it was impossible, for the Slayer would act like a dragon and hunt them down, destroying whatever got in their way.

This was not how she ever imagined being found by her own. To be knocked out, kidnapped and wake up in a cell by said man.

"N...No...there has to be some mistake, I can..." Sting was quick to shut up her silly nonsense of rejecting him, roughly pressing his lips to her and making her gasp, taking advantage of that slip up as his tongue slipped in, forcing her into a heated kiss before he pulled away moments later, a sliver of saliva keeping them connected as she panted, shaking softly.

"It's not a mistake little dragoness. You are mine. And you are not getting away from me." He growled, his eyes having a possessive glint in them. As she stared at them, she knew she wouldn't be able to escape him. He overpowered her.

That didn't mean she wasn't going to try, not ready to submit to this man, this heartless man that she had heard terrible rumors of. She was not going to give up without trying to fight her way out, as he smirked at her.

'Let the games begin...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampy: I wanted to wait till some of you said something, but this was rolling around in my head. I had to type it out. This is set where Sting discovers her, cause I just had to. Nothing graphic, not even close. Please enjoy this, I know I am not the best, but I do try my best.**

 **I don't own Fairy Tail. That is Hiro belonging. I just own Kathy, Nina and this plot only.**

It had only been the second day of the Grand Magic Games, but Sting was already cursing the ones that made this challenge to the fiery pits of hell, as he staggered to stand up properly on this moving contraption. His stomach was rolling inside of him, making him badly want to fall over and throw up whatever he had that day for breakfast.

He wasn't the only one suffering luckily, both Team Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayers were also by him, looking ready to just call this round quits and throw up on the side. He had thought only he and Rogue were the only ones with this weakness, but no, it would seem that was not the case. So was this just common to all of them? To have such bad motion sickness that the first bout of it already had them staggering? Seemed that way, but he did his best to pull on a brave face, if only so Orga couldn't tease him so much later on.

Still, he wanted to jump off that damn thing, it was horrible, his stomach was starting to really get to him, and just as he was about to just fall over, something hit his nose, a scent like nothing he had ever smelled before, one that not only eased his dizzy mind from the motion sickness beating him mentally, if only little, but it captured his full attention. If not for the fact that he had to focus on the task at hand, he would have gone and hunted it down.

The smell was definitely feminine from what he could tell. It was that of mint and honey, and oh lord was he drooling? He felt like drooling over it. No female had ever smelled so nice before, more so since he had been adamant about not dating over the years. He hadn't really been with a female to be honest, much to Rufus enjoyment with the Light Dragon Slayer would blush at some of his rather...vulgar comments. But he couldn't be bothered, his training was rather important to him but here was a females scent that was making him want to dive in the crowd and tackle her as he struggled to move forward. Was that normal, he wasn't certain it was.

He almost forgot the tournament till he noticed that Natsu and Gajeel were ahead of him and pushed the scent out of his mind. He would talk to Rogue about this later, right now he had to try and get some points for his team.

After struggling and finally getting through this hellish stage, he staggered back to his team, stopping a few times to get his stomach in working order before he groaned, running a gloved hand through his hair as he thought back to earlier, wondering what the deal was with that smell that nearly made him lose his focus. It wasn't normal right? What he had felt, to go and hunt it down and just bury his nose into it, that couldn't be remotely normal.

The sound of one clearing their throat caught his attention, as he looked to see his partner behind him. Rogue face was as stoic as always, as if the Shadow dragon slayer truly felt nothing in regards to emotion due to the look of apathy on his face. Still, he was rather glad to see him, with the questions running through his head. "Sting...you seemed distracted during the race...is everything alright?" Oh look, he noticed, maybe Rogue did care.

"I was...sorry about that...I just...smelled something...something really good." Sting gave a soft blush as he looked away, a bit embarrassed to admit that, more so when Rogue gave a look that demanded an explanation despite it. "It...it was a woman, that is for sure. She smelled sweet and for whatever reason, I wanted to go jump into the crowd and just find her." He scratched the back of his head, looking away shyly. "I felt like a god damn dog, ugh, what the hell man..." He still wanted to just drool over the memory but held back, he had some class, despite popular belief that he was a grade A asshole that held nothing back.

Rogue blinked as he looked to the other, face still blank as a canvas, but the look in his eyes held some form of knowledge in them. "Maybe she's your mate." He then offered bluntly, much to the blonde male surprise.

Sting took a moment to process that bit of information as a memory of his time with Weisslogia came to him, one of the many lessons he had while he was growing and learning his magic, one on mating. He remembered at the time that he said he never have a girlfriend cause girls were gross, much to his father amusement, as he continued the lesson. He had told him that he would find his mate, his woman, after he hit puberty most likely, for that was when his senses would be open to her. The first thing he would take notice would be her scent, it be unique to him, to the point where he would want to go and hunt whoever gave off such a wonderful smell. After he follow the smell, he would take notice of her physically, which was rather normal in boys at that age, before finally taking her in fully. She was appeal to every one of his senses, make the inner dragon in him come alive.

When Sting asked what the heck that meant, Weisslogia laughed and said he would figure it out when he was older. He had been told though very important points though, he be her protector, but he have to be gentle with her, taking into mind her idea's and her customs, but have to make it clear that he was the one for her. After telling the Light Dragon that he was off his rocker, he then demanded another fighting lesson, making the dragon laugh at the silly boy.

Now though, as he looked back on it, he had already fallen for the first step with scent, but come on. Just cause someone smelled nice didn't mean she was his mate, right? "It can't be that simple Rogue..." He denied it, how could he not. It sounded ridiculous. His denial was clear on his face as Rogue sighed, looking to him.

"Then let us test it Sting. Let's go up to the stands and see if you can catch it again. If I see you react to it, then we will know." He looked rather annoyed with his stupid friend, remembering Skiadrum having told him that sometimes it was hard to accept it sometimes. So this would be the best thing to try.

Sting, being his stubborn self, nodded, ready to prove that he had not found his mate, but instead just learned that he liked the smell of Mint and Honey...a lot. He only marched back to where the crowd would be waiting for the one on one battles to begin. Rogue rolled his eyes as he followed, both Dragon slayers having made a bit of a scene with the fans, but they left them alone with a glare from the Shadow dragon slayer. Rogue hated crowds with a passion that exceeded Natsu love for destruction. He then waved his hand as he began to walk through the circle that was the stands. He force him to go through the entire thing if he had to. If only to properly prove his point.

It was about halfway that Sting caught that scent once more, his head snapping to the side as he kept his mouth clammed shut, even though Rogue noticed anyway when he didn't hear Sting walking anymore, turning with a raised brow. The blonde ignored it though as he looked down the row of people, once more smelling Mint and Honey, along with something more surprising in the mix. A dragon. He smelled a dragon, though it was a bit faint mixed in with all the smells in the crowd. He still caught it though. His wide eyes were answer enough, as Rogue crossed his arms over his chest.

"I believe you have figured this out for yourself." Was all he stated, as Sting dumbly nodded his head, not really able to deny it as he turned to face it properly. It was overwhelming how much it was affecting his senses, as if that one female's scent spoke to him. But he stood his ground, not wanting to cause a scene, more so since their master was in this area.

"...Come on...Let's get back before Orga comes to get us..." He mumbled, though not really wanting to leave. This was it, he knew it from the second it hit him the second time. This was her, she was his, and his body was thrumming to go and capture her. Was this only the start? What else would change for Sting? He was almost scared, but he felt his friend hand on his shoulder, as he used his shadow magic to quickly get them back to their place, shocking Orga, Rufus and Yukino by their sudden return.

"W-where were you both? I am just about to go out there?!" Yukino lightly scolded, her body tense and nervous despite the calmness radiating off her face. Sting gave her a blank look and only turned to sit on the couch, ignoring them all. This confused them, Rogue saying it was a Dragon Slayer thing and to not bother the idiot, earning him a growl in return as well as something thrown at his head. Yukino blinked, before nodding, quickly off to take her place in the ring.

Sting attention was no longer on the games, how could it be when this was hitting him so suddenly? Why here? Why now? What the hell was he going to do? "...Rogue...I smelled a dragon out in the stands...on that girl." He then finally spoke, earning a wide eye look directed at him.

"So she is a...?" Sting could only nodded, unable to believe not only was his mate here, but she, like them, was a dragon slayer. Whatever her element was though, he didn't care. He simply could not care at all about anything else.

A smirk soon appeared on his face, a dark one that left anyone that looked at it uncomfortable. He wasn't going to let her slip from his grasp, now that he found her, despite this being an accident. But she would not get away, whether she wanted to or not. He was going to get her, and nothing was going to stop him.

'Let the games begin...'


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampy: So...you all seem to be enjoying this. And wow that fact alone is making me blush cause I thought no one ever like this. But I am rather happy to see people enjoying this. That being said, I guess I will continue it some more, so please be patient with me. I don't know how many chapters I will do, but I don't want this to be to long, like 50 chapters. So it will be a short series of chapters. How many though is still up in the air. I think it would help if some of you maybe gave some suggestions to what you might want to see in some later chapters. That way I have some idea's and it will be fun to hear what you all have to say.**

 **Now, I don't own the Fairy tail universe or its characters, they rightfully belong to Hiro. I only own Kathy and Nina.**

A soft sigh escaped the young woman that was seated on the bed, gray eyes staring longingly out the large open balcony, the long red curtains blowing softly in the window she could feel. Sadly, she couldn't step an inch outside without hitting an invisible wall. Her failed attempts to escape while Sting was off competing only ended her back in his bedroom a few times before he had asked Rufus if he remembered any damn seals that would keep her from getting out while he was gone. The Memory mage had only smirked and nodded, before she had been sealed up with Runes that made escaping impossible. She could still smell the wind and sun or rain, but she couldn't go and drown herself in it! It drove her nuts!

Shooting a glare to the male that laid next to her asleep, she then looked down to her lap, her little friend curled up and asleep there. It was a rather cute sight to be honest, and she would have cracked a smile if not for the circumstances. So she gently shook her awake. "Come on Nina, it's time for your bath."

The baby pink exceed groaned as she blinked her big dark brown eyes open, looking up before yawning. Kathy smiled as she moved off the bed silently, the long shirt she was forced by Sting to borrow for sleeping slipping down to almost her knees, being that short as she grabbed another one. It was rather annoying she had to use his shirts since he had forgotten to grab her bag of clothes and personal items, and wouldn't allow any females in his guild to lend her something. But it was all she had, so she work with it as she walked to the bathroom that was connected to the room, silently closing the door and locking it for good measure. Sting had walked in on her once, and after all the time it took to get him out so she could dress, she didn't want to go through it again.

The moment the lock was heard clicking into place, blue eyes open as Sting sat up, having woken up long before her, but pretended to fall asleep in order to listen to her. She had shifted a few times, and at some point, he swore he smelled annoyance coming off of her. He knew she was upset with him for trapping her in his room, but she had to understand that he was not going to let her get away from him, that he would hunt her down no matter what how far she went.

Sighing, he moved off the bed, as he heard the shower running, which perked his interest save for the fact she had locked the door...again. Damn it, was it really a bad thing he had admired her he one time he walked in on her? She had appealed to his every interest, from the curves she had, the plushness her body promised to carry...and her ass. He groaned in the memory. While she may not have been as busty as Minerva or Yukino, she clearly made up for it with a that plump ass. Which only served to prove that he was more an ass man that a breast man. He had to stop himself form pinning her down and finally mating with her each time she bent over in his shirts and he only got teased with a glimpse of how tight it got around it.

Sighing, he knew he was going to have to mate with her soon, it would be the only way to ensure she couldn't leave him. Once they were mated, she would fully understand that she was his and wouldn't want to get away. He tried racking his brain for the ritual. As he cursed softly, wondering how it went again, he cursed at himself. He was kinda praying she would go into heat, then she would really need his attention and he would be more then willing to give into her and her body heated demands for her mate, but another part of him wanted her to come to him sober minded, when the daze of heat wasn't present. But he wasn't good with girls, hell he had no way to seduce her to his bed! He had come close to asking Rufus for some advice but backed out in fear he get laughed at. Damn it, why didn't he pay more attention to things like this?! Now he had no clue as to how to move forward with her.

Sighing, he got out of bed, walking over to the dresser to dress for the day, yanking out a pair of his baggy pants while going over ways to try and win her. He really had no idea how to go about this. The only one thought he had was finally letting the Runes come down...but he needed them to keep her here. Maybe flowers? Girls like that right? Then again, he hardly knew anything of Kathy. When he tried to get to know her, she would only say a few things and then clam up, as if on edge. From the few things he did know, she hated Chocolate because she was allergic to it, and he only got that out of her because he offered her some he got for Lector, she loved the color White, and she had been orphaned before her dragon parent had found her. He sighed, knowing he have another try tonight, but would try to get her something nice. What girls liked though...he had no idea.

He sighed as he finished pulling on his pants when he heard the shower shut off, a happy noise from Nina heard next as Kathy let out a soft giggle. He smiled softly at the sound, feeling relaxed by it, but a bit annoyed that he wasn't the one that had caused it. Still, he said nothing when she walked out a few moments later, towel drying her short hair as Nina flew out, her fur fluffy from most likely being dried off first. He tilted his head to get a better look at her, enjoying the sight of her in his shirts. Today's was the one with the deep v-neck, ending around her lower tights as the sleeves were pushed up to her elbows. She also had managed to close the v-neck a bit more for a bit more modesty. He pouted at that, as she noticed him and frowned.

"W...what?" Kathy then followed where his eyes were looking and blushed brightly, already feeling like she lacked in that department as she threw the towel at him. "PERVERT! MY EYES ARE UP HERE!" She blushed brightly, as she covered her chest with her arms shyly, turning away a bit. Sting only smirked, she looked really cute when she was all embarrassed, even though he rather liked how she was proportioned.

"Oh I know. Just admiring the view still though. The more I see, the more I like." She blushed more at that, as she gave a shy glare, already flustered beyond belief.

"Someone give me the patience to deal with this man..." She mumbled under her breath, but he heard it none the less, making him raise a brow.

"The best way to deal with me is to give in with being my mate and stop running. Then you can walk around the whole guild hall." Sting thought he was clever, but nope. "Only the guild hall? Then that is still a cage, just a bigger one." She mumbled once more, knowing he heard her still, her tone upset at that. He hated it, and sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Look. I know you hate being stuck in here. But you have to understand. I am not letting you go now that I found you. I get we don't know each other. But your mine. So I just can't let you slip away from me." He got a bit of a wide eye look from Kathy, the blunette seeming surprised by the serious tone he had suddenly taken, as if she expected he wasn't capable of such a feat. What did she think he was dumb or something? He was a bit annoyed by that, as he looked to her.

"...Bu...but how is trapping me in here going to make me want to stay? You kidnap me, capture me whenever I try to have my freedom back, and stuck me in here. Put yourself in my shoes, why would I want to stay when I feel like I am just a pet that is to be looked at and ignored!" She snapped, on edge now as she turned away from him, rather annoyed.

Sting blinked at that, rather shocked by her choice of wording, as she declared how she really felt, before sighing softly, and taking a bold step, hugging her from behind. She flinched at that, having not expected it, as she looked to him over her shoulder, about to tell him off, but the words never left her mouth at how serious he was looking at her.

"Look, I get your miserable. So, I am going to strike a deal with you." He waited for any kind of response, only meeting silence, which he took as a yes. "I will get Rufus to remove the runes, only if you promise not to run anymore. And if you break that promise, not only will they go back up, but I will have no choice but to always keep you in sight. I don't like having to trap my mate. But Kathy, I am not going to let go, and you know it. You know I am not, no matter how far you run. So just promise you will stay and be with me as mates should."

Kathy blinked at that, where had the cruel and uncaring Sting that had kidnap and locked her away gone? Then again, there was a lot of the man before her that she had no clue about. While he had made the effort to get to know her, she hardly made any, instead just answering a few questions and that was it. She hated the guilt that was raising in her, not sure if it was Stockholm or was the dragon in her responding to her lack of care for Sting, but she none the less felt it. So she gave a tired sigh, leaning back. To be honest, despite being trapped only for two days, having escaped a good amount the third day, and it being the final day of the tournament, she was ready to agree to anything that would get her able to at least go outside again.

"...Fine...I will agree to this...but you have to work on how you deal with women...and I will try to accept you as my mate..." If Stockholm didn't hit first or she didn't go to heat first. She had been dreading that happening since she knew with him near, she would only attack him. She then gasped as she felt him nuzzle the back of her neck, turning her head a bit in surprise. He only grinned to her, the first genuine one she had ever seen from him, and it had her blushing.

"Fantastic. Now then. I am gonna go get Rufus for the runes, and stop by Minerva's room to ask if she has anything you can borrow. Much as I love seeing you in my shirts, can't have you prancing around in it if your gonna be walking around the guild hall. Oh and you still haven't said if you join or not." She flinched at that, looking away, not that he didn't notice. "More time?" She simply nodded, before she gave him a puzzling look.

"...Sting...where is Lector...? I haven't seen him since yesterday." She finally asked, knowing Nina was wondering as well. The pink exceed had grown rather fond of Lector and Frosch, and even Rogue cracked a smile when he saw them playing something while Sting and he were busy with the tournament. She noticed though how his eyes darkened, and he looked away, mumbling a few curses under his breath. She looked confused, not knowing what had happened the night of her short imprisonment. About how Lector almost died and Minerva was keeping him prisoner. Sting now didn't want to stop by the she-witches room, but he would have to face her at some point, and Kathy would need the clothes, since he wanted to bring her with him. He didn't want to risk her being taken Minerva second prisoner so that he did well in the tournament.

"Sting?" Her worried voice at how long he was taking to answer shook him back to reality, as he looked to her. 

"Oh..he...he may have left without me. I am gonna finish getting dress and then go. Don't open the door till I get back." He released her, the protective instinct in him flaring, and once he got back Lector, no one was touching the two. They have to kill him first and then even still he wouldn't allow it. He would just drag himself out of the grave and kill whoever tried.

Kathy blinked as she looked up to him, watching as he yanked on a shirt he grabbed at random, as well as a jacket, before yanking on his boots, before hurrying out, before she could even question him. She tilted her head, confused.

"...Sting?" She felt worried, but she didn't understand, as she watched him go, wondering what was going to happen. One thing was for certain, she knew today was not going to be any normal day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampy: Hello. Man, I want to do things, but I am such a horrible procrastinator. And I hate it so much. God, it is terrible. But I will try to be more active...how many times do I say this to be honest, I am slow with bad writers block, but I can promise, at least short chapters. This will be my main focus with school going on when I am not focused on my studies on breaks. Now then, shall we? Cause you all seem to want more Kathy and Sting. I was racking my head for a good fight scene where Sting plays hero to her...but honestly, I'm terrible with fight scenes, I should maybe write one later on though.**

 **Now, you know I don't own Fairy tail, I only own this variation of the plot, Kathy Wasser and Nina the Baby Pink Exceed.**

Kathy sighed as she was forced to heal the idiot in the bed that had seemed to think his own magic was unlimited, thus not only getting himself injured but also draining him of almost all of his energy. Honestly, Kathy wasn't sure still if Sting was a full idiot, or just extremely reckless where his protective instinct was concerned. Then again...was she really being forced to heal him? Or did that slight instinct in her demand to heal her mate after he protected her from the dragon invasion that had lasted what seemed like forever. Sure she had done no fighting, but with no medics with Sting, Rogue and Gajeel, and her being around, she had taken it about herself to heal the three as they each battled a Dragon themselves. It hadn't been easy keeping up with them, more so since they couldn't have a moment to sit still, but she managed to heal them enough to keep serious injuries at a minimal.

"Sting..." She really had no idea what to say though, as she looked at the exhausted male in her care. He was resting, meaning he should be good to move soon, but for the first time since she was taken by him, she admired his body, though she often had a good view of his 6 pack, almost any female did because of his fucking crop tops, and she often was annoyed, not for the reason she often told herself, but because she knew she was physically attracted to him. Sting was an attractive male, but that didn't change the fact he had kidnapped her. Still, she was attracted to him, and she wasn't sure if it was because they were to be mated or because Stockholm kicked in really fast, she would go with the first part, it sounded nicer.

It was funny, before this, she never really had a type of male she was interested in. But it seemed she was interested in blonde males, muscular, dominant to her softer nature, blue eyes that she could tell were more clever then the arrogant personality he displayed to the world, but gentle with her when they were alone, protective. Sting had his good points, and while she was thankful he seemed to have no idea what to do with a woman, that and he wasn't forceful with her like she thought he be that first night, she didn't know him. And that scared her the most. She was a creature of caution, and any unknown variables always were shoved off her list. Sting was one she couldn't just kick out.

"...Sting?" She was worried though, she knew that much as she leaned forward, dressed in something Yukino lent her, something with straps thank god because strapless would not do. She lent forward to get a better look, he seemed less pale then he did when he knocked out, which was a good sign. She then looked over her shoulder, before lifting a hand and smoothing his hair back gently, gently running a finger over the scar he had, wondering how he got it. She wasn't doing this in affection...or was she? She didn't know to be honest. All she ever had was her mother and Nina. That was it, no men in her life, just them.

So, maybe she should give him a chance, since she shoved most men out of her life in fear of what they could do. Sting had proven he could do whatever he wanted to her, but he let her roam around, sure under his watch, but she take being able to go outside with him over being stuck in the room all day. He also didn't force her into mating with him, which with his strength, he really could have done that. But he hadn't. So that had to mean he wasn't that bad, right? She really wasn't sure.

When a soft groan was heard, Kathy looked a tad bit surprised, her hand still on his face as she looked to him, his eyes slowly opening to meet her own, tilting her head gently. The confused look on his face was actually rather adorable to be honest. He looked like a young child, innocent and free from the worries he had been drowning in only hours before.

"Good, your awake, you look better now. Your pulse is steady and your color is coming back." Kathy was a bit embarrassed he had caught her with her hand on his face while he had been unconscious, so she pretended to play it off as checking his vitals. She wasn't that surprise though when he took her hand as she attempted to pull away, tilting her head as she only looked at him.

"Stay...smell good..." She then squeaked when he yanked her roughly onto the bed with him, blushing wildly as she looked to him in shock. "S-sting! Your recovering! You can't do that!" She scolded as she tried to move, but he had rolled them both to their sides before spooning her. Was he half asleep or just ignoring her. She blushed softly, since he was holding her rather close, nuzzling her as he seem to fall back asleep.

Huffing softly in annoyance, she tried to get out of his hold, blushing more as he tighten his hold, pouting as she looked at him, Sting looking as relaxed as ever as he nuzzled her. She blushed at the affection, though the dragon in her was purring from the affection they were receiving, and she couldn't help but relax in his hold. Maybe it was due to the excessive magic she had used up healing them in battle, but she couldn't help but feel tired all of the sudden, blushing more as she allowed herself to relax. Rogue was taking care of Lector and Nina, so she wouldn't be to concern since he was surprisingly overprotective of the exceeds.

With Nina safety in mind, she allowed herself to drift off to sleep, unaware that after she had, Sting eyes open, as he smiled down to her. His hand smoothed out her short hair, as he nuzzled her, flinching since his ribs still kinda hurt, hell his whole body was still a little sore, but meh, he would manage. Having Kathy take care of him and even holding her was helping a lot.

He actually been awake for a little bit, but had pretended to still be resting when he felt her hand on his face, gently rubbing it as if in almost an affectionate manner. He couldn't help the swell of pride of having his mate worry about him, despite feeling guilty that he maybe worried her.

"Just you wait Kathy...I am gonna prove myself to you...just you wait."

 **Vampy: And CUT! Honestly this was harder then I thought because I don't know how to type Sting personality at times, more so since I am also trying to make Kathy Denial of her new found affection for Sting believable. Now then. I need your help for the next chapter! I want to make it a Smut chapter, as well as them at the Ball, but I don't know if I should have Kathy go into heat, or if I should make them both drunk. Thus, I like you all to give me a opinion, either in the comments or in a PM, I don't mind either. Please let me know, I like to hear back from all of you, as well as critiques for my writing. Good day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vampy: I know I wanted to wait till enough of you gave me an opinion, and one of you did with a funny reason, which made me grin, but I honestly got so impatient and I hate that I can never wait a few days for you all to give me a good idea what you all want. But I will be going with the only opinion I had in the comments. So! Here we go!**

 **As always, I do not own Fairy tail, those who own it know they do. I only own Kathy Wasser, Nina, and this variation of the plot.**

Smiling shyly as she clung to Yukino, Kathy had to admit that this party was going to be rather enjoyable, more so since the white haired female had claimed they both were going to be good friends and drag her off to prepare with a blonde name Lucy. Kathy was smiling, having not interacted with girls her own age in a long time. She was also lucky that Lucy was quite use to dressing in these kinds of events, since Kathy had needed a lot of help in dressing herself in the elaborate gown they gave her.

She was rather surprised she even had let Lucy and Yukino dress in her a strapless gown, though the promise that it would not fall due to how tightly they tied the corset had made her a bit more curious to try it on. The gown was white, and almost was like a wedding gown in appearance, if not for the blue lace over the corset half of her dress and the soft golden shimmer sheer over her skirt. To complete the look, she let them also talk her into gold heels, making them joke that she was Cinderella since her feet were rather tiny, and white gloves. Since her soft blue hair was so short, they couldn't do much but just leave it, much like Yukino herself.

"Kathy you look great, there is no need to be so shy! Sting is going to be drooling when he sees you!" Lucy encouraged as she finished up her own hair, smiling as she looked to the water dragon slayer. Yukino had to talk that Kathy was Sting 'girlfriend' in a sense. Kathy only gave a strained smile, though the reason she was so nervous was not what they thought. Sure she was a bit curious how Sting would take her appearance, the dragon and the woman in her wanting to hear approval, because lets just be honest at this point, she was attracted to him, physically and maybe emotionally, but...she was really jealous of the two in the room, now feeling really self conscious. While the corset did a great job making her look like she actually did have some cleavage, they had real cleavage. She was so tiny compared to the two Celestial mages that she almost cried and ruined her make up.

Sighing sadly, she blushed brightly, looking at herself in the mirror as she turned a bit, getting a better look at herself. She never expected this to be honest, to be going to a ball of some kind. But here she was, and she actually had a date. Nina had been so excited that she had gone off ahead of her. She was actually quite shocked how attached she was to Lector and Frosch, but she wouldn't stop it. It was good for her, more so since there were 3 others Exceeds out there for her to meet with and play. Still, she felt a little overwhelmed by all this. Yukino, seeming to notice, looked to her before placing a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly.

"Hey. It will be fine. Don't worry okay?" Kathy had to give a faint smile as she looked to the white haired female, nodding softly. "If you say so. This sure will be interesting." She only hoped she wouldn't make a complete fool of herself. It be rather embarrassing. Thinking on her nerves, she also noticed that she was a bit on the dizzy side, but she assumed it was due to how tight they had tied the corset on her, cutting off some form of oxygen that lead her to feeling dizzy and light-headed. She didn't focus to much on it as Lucy finally finished, the three walking happily out and to the ballroom, making her forget her own dizziness, if only for a few moments.

Stepping into the ballroom, she couldn't help but become a bit overwhelmed with the amount of smells and voices she could hear all across the room, looking around as she stuck close to Yukino, tilting her head. It was so large, and so many people in the space was making her feel even more overwhelmed. How could she not be? This was really out of her element.

"Kathy!"

She turned at that, before blushing brightly when Sting hurried over her. Oh god, he...he looked like a Prince in that outfit, his grin big and making him light up the room, such was his element as she noticed something...they kinda matched in outfits. She shot a look to Lucy and Yukino, who were grinning, making her finally understand why there were so adamant about her wearing this dress as she blushed even more.

Sting grinned as he soon stood before her, as he also noticed they were matching, making him grin even more. He had to admit the dress looked great on her, hugging the curves she did have, as he noticed she was a bit taller, making him chuckle softly at the cute, annoyed look on her face. He might have asked Yukino to try and get her into something with white and gold, and the white hair female delivered with Kathy looking incredible.

"Come on! I am gonna go looking for Natsu and I thought we could drink!" Before she could protest, he took her hand and lead her to the table where all the refreshments sat, quickly handing her something he promised was juice. She sniffed it cautiously, just in case he was wrong, before smiling as she smelled nothing close to alcohol, taking the glass and sipping lightly, a bit shy with how Sting was watching her. The look in his eyes had changed a bit.

"What?" She was now more nervous, knowing her attraction to him was making her a bit eager to hear something cheesy, despite the fact that this was Sting Eucliffe, no way in hell would he ever say anything cheesy.

"Are you wearing perfume? You smell...you smell so fucking good, I could just eat you." He hadn't noticed before with Yukino and Lucy around but now that she was closer to him in a slightly open spot, he noticed her usually sweet scent had a musky undertone that was driving him crazy for some reason, the dragon in him purring lowly at the scent. The confused look on her face though gave him his answer, that no, she was not wearing any perfume. So what was that musky scent he noticed?

He watched her face flushed more, a somewhat daze look in her eyes as she watched him, noticing her unconsciously leaning into him, while she was suddenly uneasy on her feet. Why where all those details suddenly important all of the sudden? He didn't understand but he felt like he knew what was actually happening, just the haze of his memories from far back weren't that good at the moment. The smell of her was suddenly really strong though, as he pulled her close, protective all of the sudden.

Kathy blinked as she finally noticed how close she was to him, as he pulled her more so as he took a drink for himself, a flush now crossing over his face. She didn't understand why she was starting to feel more dizzy then before as she took in his warm scent. He smelled like a breath of fresh air and sunshine and oh god was she sounding dumb. She felt her face heating up more. She never felt like this before, till she felt the familiar heat in her belly, the dragon in her roaring as she almost dropped her glass in shock.

Oh god...oh no. Not here. NOT NOW! She couldn't believe it. She looked up to Sting, a nervous look on her face.

"S...Sting...can...can we go outside...please?" She was suddenly uncomfortable and on edge. They weren't the only dragon slayers in the room, and even if Sting was dense at times, she had a feeling he figure it out the second the other male dragon slayers got a whiff of her scent, she wouldn't be safe. She had to get out of here.

Sting blinked as he suddenly noticed the fearful look on her face, as well as how flushed her face was all of the sudden as she clung to him with her free hand. He thought for a moment she was drunk when the dragon in his roared to do as she said. He took a few more moments to finally figure out what the hell was going on.

Oh god...Kathy was going into heat, right in the middle of a party with 5 other dragon slayers in the same room. While he wasn't so sure where Natsu was, and knew Wendy wouldn't be an issue, Sting had no idea how Rogue, Gajeel and Laxus would react the moment her scent was strong enough to be picked up easily in the room. Just because she was his mate didn't mean they be immune to that intoxicating smell. Hell he was worried he took to long to figure this out as he nodded, looking to the back doors and hurrying as he held her steady, not caring if anyone looked at them funny, hell some where already to drunk to figure out what the hell was going on. So he moved quickly with her, almost reaching the door, when a familiar figure appeared out of nowhere.

Rogue Fucking Cheney. Sting was now really annoyed with his partner ability to pop up out of nowhere. He quickly put Kathy behind him, trying to block her scent with his own.

"Sting? Where the hell are you going? We have...wait...what is that smell?" Rogue usual blank face was now perked with interest as he sniffed the air, his face soon flushing. Sting cursed as he shoved Rogue to the side. Yup, Rogue would be a pain in his ass tonight as well.

"Not now Rogue. Just stay in here and leave us the hell alone!" He snarled, as he felt Kathy cling to him from behind, squeezing to alert another was coming. He turned to see Laxus and cursed more under his breath before hurrying them out the door. Once he kicked it closed, he picked Kathy up like a princess,, knowing Rogue was now going to be hot on their heels as he carried her as fast as he could down the hall. All the time, Rogue was blushing as he stomped to follow, both annoyed with Sting for trying to leave early and fluster over the smell that was coming from the two.

"STING! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND WATCH ME!"

Sting wanted to just blast a dragon roar to his face in annoyance, like seriously, Rogue back the fuck off. He was not in the mood to deal with this shit, not when Kathy was in his arms and clinging to him, her breathing starting to become heavy as her face flushed more and her eyes were glazing over. She was shifting uncomfortably and he could tell from her scent that she was getting worse as she buried her face into his neck. He blushed though when she licked lightly, feeling the soft fangs he knew were there, oh god he had to get her out of here.

Kathy, unlike the male that was currently panicking, was slowly falling into a familiar haze, one that made her lock herself up in the forest as far from anyone as possible, while the pain below her stomach began as well. It was like her fucking period when she had it, the cramps were fucking terrible and this was one of those times. But Sting scent was all over her and she couldn't help noticing that the closer she got to him, the better he smelled, and the less the pain became. She didn't even know why she had to taste him all of the sudden, his smelled so good and her instincts were becoming to strong for her to think rationally and ignore. All she knew was the moment she tasted him, she was hooked, as she buried her face more into his neck, tasting more.

Sting was blushing more and more as he felt her warm tongue danced on his neck, and dear lord, that mixed with her scent becoming heavier and more intoxicating, he felt himself slowly hardening as he ran as fast as he could, growling softly with each lick he felt. Oh he was praying to every god out there that no one tried to stop him.

Though no mercy was given as a lightening strike soon appeared before them, shocking Kathy away from her ministration as she looked to the other blonde dragon slayer, clinging more as Laxus stood before them with a smirk. It was bad enough he was here, though he could hear Rogue catching up behind him, and oh look, even Gajeel came out to fuck with him, the Iron Dragon Slayer fucking popping out of the shadows, most likely from the shadow ability he picked up from Rogue. He was seriously starting to get pissed off with all of them. He glared more when the Iron dragon slayer started to leer at her, tilting his head and mumbling some name. Almost sounded like 'Levy', but it was mumbled to faintly for even him to make sure he heard right.

Sting growled as he clutched her closer, she herself clinging to him more. Laxus raised a brow, smirking, the scent in the air intoxicating as hell. "What is it princess? The big scary dragon kidnapping you? Want me to save you?" He purred softly. He normally wasn't one to act like this...well not over some almost flat chested girl at least, but that smell was so overwhelming he couldn't find it in himself to really care at the moment that she wasn't his usual type.

Kathy growled lightly at the other men as two leered at her, and the other just looked confused over the whole thing, seriously, if she had been thinking straight, she be sure that Rogue had no idea what the fuck was going on. Her instincts were kicking in and she clutched onto Sting more. She didn't want anything to do with these three, as she glared, not willing to let go. She didn't notice the look of amusement on Sting face as she glared and snarled at the others, her inner dragon in full control as her eyes darkened.

Sting was ready to tell them to fuck off when a blast came from the woman in his arms, nearly hitting Gajeel if he hadn't seen it coming. He looked down to the pissed off woman in his arms, a bit shocked by her sudden ferociousness...but then also found he was a bit turned on by the fact she was so serious about getting them the fuck away from them both. He purred lightly at the thought, before smirking.

Rogue was blushing brightly as he watched, mainly due to the affect of Kathy scent all around them, but he was holding back. He had figured out slowly why Sting was in a rush to get Kathy out of the ball the more he followed them, so now...his main concern was ensuring that a fight didn't break out between the two guilds, more so since Sting was now their guild leader. He coughed, as he looked to the pair, a bit shocked as well from Kathy sudden need to fight their way out of this. As much as her scent was affecting him, she was making it loud and clear what man she wanted, and these two were going to need to be dealt with.

"S...Sting...get out of here...I am certain I can hold them off. At least long enough for you two to get away." Rogue got before the two quickly, needing to get them both to think rationally, her scent was just overwhelming and making them not think clearly. And get them out of here before he slipped into the spell as well. He really needed to get them out of here.

The blond looked to his friend, before quickly leaving, oh look, someone was trying to grant them mercy. He was suddenly glad Rogue had spent so much time learning to control his own urges, cause it seemed to be helping Sting. He didn't even noticed that Kathy was looking up at him confused, before hurrying off past the two. He grinned when Kathy worked her magic, enchanting him to make him able to move faster, getting away with ease as Rogue stood in his place, rather shocked by how fast they had moved away. Sting didn't give a damn though, as he adjusted his hold, flipping the three men the bird.

Laxus and Gajeel were quick to try and give chase, but Rogue had been faster, appearing in the way as he glared. "I apologize, I don't wish to fight but this is the only way to bring you both back to your senses." Sting owed him big time for this, the Shadow dragon slayer looking greatly annoyed by all this as he lauched into an attack.

Sting sighed in relief as he finally got them both to the guild hall, landing on the large ass balacony and looking around, holding her closer as he took the chance to finally, properly, take in her scent, nearly slipping in his control as he looked to her, his blue eyes darkening as he met her hazed filled grey eyes. He walked her inside, purring as he felt her move closer, before hearing a rip and feeling a layer on him shed, looking to see she had ripped his coat off, leaving him in the dress shirt in pants. He purred more as she gave a shy look, before pressing his lips to hers, something he hadn't done since the first day, growling when he heard her moan faintly...

…..The light of a new day hit Kathy eyes as she was forcibly stirred from sleep, groaning as she blinked her eyes opened. She looked a bit confused as she sat up in the bed, flinching lightly as she wondered why she was so sore, mainly in the lower regions. One glance at her appearance, and she was blushing instead as she found herself nude, and the events on last night returning.

She had gone into heat in the middle of the ball, and Sting had managed to get them out with Rogue holding off the other dragon slayers. She have to check on him and see if there was any damaged. But as she looked to Sting, who was still asleep, she took a moment to gather her thoughts, blushing as she used the blanket to cover her form as she leaned over him. She gently pushed his hair from his face, finding various marks on his neck that she was sure she bore as well, as she looked to him. She was a bit upset she had gone into heat, having not wanted to go and get to intimate with Sting, still nervous around him but not for the same reasons as before. But now there was no going back and she couldn't say otherwise, knowing she had willingly given herself to him last night.

When he groaned and opened his eyes, she blushed as she once more was caught with her hand on his face, looking down at his tired face. He didn't seem to mind as he yanked her down to curl up to her, nuzzling as he breathed in her scent, and she be lying if she wasn't doing the same thing. He really did smell like a sunny day.

"...Morning..." He mumbled softly, sounding ready to fall asleep, and she also be lying if she thought he didn't sound like a cute dork. She glanced up at him and nuzzled gently, not able to resist as she shyly curled up. She figure out what to do later. She sleep some more for now.

"...good night..."

 **Sorry if you all wanted something smutty, I was having a real hard time, but I promise that you get to see sexy time in the next chapter, Sting is kinda hard to work with sometimes. I hope you enjoyed, and I apologize if you didn't. I might edit this later. Considering I don't like it much but I want to give you something.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Vampy: Ugh I have had so many issues coming up writing this chapter, either I have gotten rather busy with school or work, or I have been sick. I am so sorry to you all. Thank you so much for your comments, I am so happy you are enjoying this story. Thus, even if I am sick today, I will get you this chapter today! I am encouraged and finally have an idea! Thus, here we go!**

 **As always, I only own Kathy, Nina and this story idea.**

Rubbing her stiff leg, Kathy blushed as she looked at the new dark grey mark on her inner thigh, not knowing how Sting had convinced her to letting him place it there once she gave him her answer when they woke up once more that morning.

She had agreed to joining Sabertooth. She had agreed to joining his guild and staying with him. She honestly had no reason to say no.

Even though he had kidnapped her from the very beginning, he had been nothing but sweet to her, never forcing himself on her save for that one kiss at the beginning. The other members had not helped, being surprisingly friendly to her once their old jackass of a Guild Master had been removed. Rogue had been a gentleman, showing her around when Sting was absent while Yukino had been a complete saint! How they had such a sweet girl in that tough guild, she had no clue, but she was grateful none the less. Hell, even in their own way, Rufus and Orga were somewhat funny, save for the fact Orga couldn't hold a tune and Rufus was… well he was Rufus.

She blushed as she remembered how happy Sting got when she said she stay and join, his blue eyes lighting up as he tackled her still sore body, nuzzling her bosom as she was happy he given her a shirt to wear before saying anything as she turned bright red. She originally wanted it on her arm like where his and Rogues were, but he had somehow convinced her that on her inner thigh was a better idea. She bet she only really agreed when he agreed to finally take her to get her some clothes of her own. She honestly didn't find in the white haired Celestial mages due to the different of… chest sizes thus she needed her own like yesterday.

That had been the plan, when poor little Frosch, Lector and Nina were found on the outside of their door, yes, their door, a fact that had her blushing. The poor little frog dressed Exceed looked ready to cry as the other two tried to calm him down. Lector had to translate why he was so upset.

Rogue was in the infirmary.

Sting and Kathy had paled when they had remembered how Rogue got into a fight with Laxus and Gajeel just to give them time to give away and mate. Dear lord, Kathy felt horrible as she demanded he show her where the dang place was so she could check on him. He was quick to as she collected the cute little cats as they hurried to the infirmary.

Which led them to standing before that door, Kathy using her free hand to rub her stiff leg as she thanked whatever god out there that his shirt was long enough, though she stolen some old pants of his as well to hide that fact she was without her underwear. She hurriedly set the Exceeds down before she shyly pushed the door opened.

There before them was Yukino, whose face flushed shyly the moment she saw the two-disheveled appearance, Rufus and Orga, who both were sporting matching smirks. Kathy didn't pay them a second glance when she found Rogue, bandaged up and asleep on a cot.

She quickly entered, Sting and the Exceeds following after her, though poor little Frosch had flown in, being the quickest to the Shadow Dragon Slayer side as he clung to him. She felt even more bad as she gave Sting a look, pouting as she quickly hurried over and shooed the older men away as she got to work.

Well Yukino assisted and told her how he came in last night, Sting became the attention of Orga and Rufus. At first he was confused as they both put opposite arms around his shoulders, before blushing brightly when they finally spoke.

"Seems our little Guild Master has finally done the deed and lost that pesky thing we call 'virginity'. Congratulations! With your track record, I was worried you never get to third base!" Rufus began, chuckling at how red Sting got.

Then Orga had to join in. "Yeah. You never noticed girls, you never dated one, hell you never held hands with one and now here you are a real man! She good in bed?" He wriggled his eyebrows, a smirk playing before the angry Light Slayer Dragon smacked him.

He was ready to verbally attack them both, how dare they disrespect his mate right in front of her, when the sound of a throat clearing took them all by surprised. Turning, they saw an annoyed Kathy, eye twitching.

"Sting…. If you boys can't play nice, then take this outside. Orga. Rufus. I was under the impression though that you both were mature, how sad that you both are, instead, rather immature and think it's funny to tease someone over something as personal as a sex-life. That tells me what kind of men you both are and when you both return with your STD's, you can go and treat them yourself, for I will not deal with it. Now either all three of you grow up and stop acting as if the number of girls you been with makes you a real man. It's rather annoying and most women would be horribly turned off just listening to you both speak. Now either shut up or leave. Sting what blood type is Rogue?"

She glared as she looked to them, before moving back to work healing Rogue, Yukino looking ready to burst into laughter as she held her hand over her face to refrain herself. Dear lord though, the shocked looks on Rufus and Orga faces had been so worth the scolding. Rufus had been silenced, his eyes wide and looking ready to pop out of his mask while Orga jaw was dropped, looking like fish out of water as they looked to their new doctor. Sting only smirked and was quick to walk over.

"He is A negative. He that badly banged up?"

"He could be, I haven't checked the inside yet but he seems stable. If he had any internal bleeding, he be somehow even paler…and almost dead. I just wanted to know to be sure." Kathy had entered full on doctor mode, amazing everyone in the room with how easily she took control of the situation.

Thankfully, Rogue injuries weren't that serious, though he may have been hit on the head a bit too hard. That or he was just getting some needed sleep. She finished writing up the chart and assured them all Rogue be okay, smiling when she saw the relieved sighs they all released.

"When will he wake up?"

"That really depends when he wants too. Right now, he just needs to sleep it off and he should be right as rain the moment he wakes up." She then petted Frosch gently, assuring the little guy that he be okay as he sniffed and smiled.

She then set the chart on a desk, looking around as she raised a brow. "Don't you guys have a doctor around here anyway? It's odd that this had to wait till I got over here." She then noticed their sheepish looks as Sting coughed into his hand.

"Well… you see. All our old doctors couldn't really stand us so they kind of just went and left. 'To hell with us and our attitudes' they said. I can't say we were all that nice…" He rubbed the back of his head as she rolled her eyes.

Kathy should have known but she didn't say anything. She only sighed as she looked around. "… I will take the job. Though one word of sass and you're going to get smacked. No excuses. Now… Sting I think I was promised some properly clothes." She shyly picked at the oversized pants and the baggy shirt. Before he could say anything though, Yukino jumped to her feet.

"Oh! I know some great store! How about I go with you? The boys can kiss and make up and stay with Rogue till he wakes up!" She looked excited. "And I can invite Lucy and some of the girls from Fairy tail to come with! I am sure they be happy to get away for some girl time!"

Kathy considered that for a moment as she glanced to Sting. He looked like he really wanted to go, but she then looked back to Yukino and nodded. "Okay but not too many… there is no telling what will happen if they bring to many of them." Yukino giggled as she nodded, running off to quickly make a quick phone call. One look and she knew he was pouting as she knew he had wanted to go.

"…you promised me…" He looked sadly rathe adorable when he was pouty as she sighed and shyly kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"Sting…I like to be able to make friends…and…" She then leaned in and shyly whispered the first thing she thought would cheer him up. She was red herself as she pulled away with a pout as he took a moment to process that before happily nodding. She sighed before standing straight and ignoring the looks the older men were giving before leaving to see if, for this last time, she could borrow some clothes.

Sting, on the other hand, went to go collect some Jewels for her to use. It was his fault she lost all her own things when he took her, which included the jewels she had saved up which the owner stole and wouldn't return it back since her wallet didn't have any indication it was hers. So, he screwed up and now was making sure she had the money she needed to buy some clothes. Though she needed a lot. Good thing Sting saved so much as he sighed softly at the amount he had to take out before soon waiting by the front entrance for her.

Soon enough, Kathy was walking with Yukino, wearing a pair of shorts with some flats and a halter top that had been fixed to fit her smaller chest. She blinked when she saw him as he walked over, before handing her the money, her eyes widening when she saw the amount he gave her. She then looked up at him shocked.

He coughed into his fist as he shyly looked away. "I figured you would be needing a lot of things. And honestly I kind of was the reason you lost all your stuff. So, I figured this be enough to get what you needed. Just don't go to crazy on shoes." He attempted a joke but she smiled as she hugged him. With this and careful spending, she can get all she needed and maybe a new book too! He blushed softly as he watched as she pulled away before watching her go, thankful it was early and most of the others were still in their rooms as he did. He was grinning like an idiot as he thought of her promise for later.

"…. If you behave, I will model the clothes I got for you."

He grinned more as he blushed, a longing look on his face as he hoped she be back soon. He couldn't wait!

 **And with that, I will work on the next chapter. A shopping trip with the ladies of Fairy Tail? I wonder if Kathy will make it? More so since Erza is so pushy at times, but we all love our redheaded Queen Titania!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Vampy:** So I finally finished reading Fairy Tail, and while I loved it, I am upset how Natsu and Lucy, despite their obvious chemistry, they didn't end up together despite some of the obvious ones got seriously hinted to have come true, come on Gajeel and Levy, have that whispered baby. Oh well. That's not why you are all here!

You're here for Kathy and Sting, and boy am I inspired to give you guys some more!

As always, I only own Kathy, Nina and this version. Fairy Tail belongs to its respective owners.

Blinking as she looked through the rack of clothes of some common clothing store that Yukino recommended could get her a lot of great clothes for a cheap price, the Water Dragon Slayer was questioning why she agreed to come shopping with the girls of Fairy Tail when an outfit was shoved into her face by the frightening Queen of the Fairy's, Erza Scarlet. She seemed to be having a joyous time shopping with other girls.

Kathy gulped slightly under her gaze, the worse part of it was how pure she looked while she offered the outfit. She looked so excited to be doing this. Kathy wondered if Erza was always alone when she went shopping, it would explain all the armor and questionably outfits.

She sighed before giving a tiny smile and took it, noticing it was light weight and somewhat longer then she thought it be. She looked to the others for some assistance. Along with Yukino, various of the female members of Fairy Tail offered to come and help. Among them were Lucy, an adorable young girl by the name of Wendy, a bookish girl name Levy, and an older woman by the name of Evergreen, who continued to shake her head. She claimed to have joined them to help keep Erza in line, which she was somewhat thankful for when the Red Head beauty nearly dragged her into an armory.

Kathy blinked when she felt a gently push, looking to see Erza losing patience and moving her towards the dressing room. Seems she wanted to see her in the clothes now.

"O-okay okay quit pushing please." Kathy wasn't used to all this attention and thankfully, Lucy noticed and asked her team mate to give her some room as she entered. She sighed in piece once she was hidden and unfolded the garment.

It was a modest sweater dress she noticed, smiling gently as she played with the soft material in her hands. It was cute! Soft cashmere material, the color of a soft lilac to compliment her eyes as she held it against her body, finding a nice length to it as it reached somewhere past mid-thigh but not to her knees. Humming softly as she undressed, she was beginning to believe all her worrying had been for nothing.

Erza smiled in triumph out of being the first one to find something good, as Evergreen sighed softly, pushing her glasses up as she looked to the others. Honestly the so-called Queen of the Fairy's was like a child sometimes. Though she never say that to her face ever, not after the last beating she took from her. She sighed as she did remind her that this wasn't a competition as she pulled something much more flattering on the younger female out. She smirked in triumph. When she wasn't causing mayhem with her teammates on the other members of Fairy tail or their opponents, Ever was spending her time in a favorite past time, Fashion.

She was rather fashion forward and did her best to keep up with all the trends that were right for her. She had to though keep a firm line though, with what looked good on her, without it becoming a hindrance to her when she was out on the job. Though she loved her flattering outfits, she still had to work if she wanted to keep up with them.

Flicking a long strand of hair over her shoulders, she smirked as she looked to the garment. It was cute as well, not overly modest but covered all that needed to be as she pulled out the second piece that would complete it before just leaving it over her arm as she went to go look at something that caught her eye for herself. Kathy never did say they had to focus on her only. And she was sure that Kathy be much more comfortable if they all joined in on the shopping so she wasn't alone.

Yukino hummed as she chatted with Lucy, while Levy and Wendy were looking at something that caught their eye across the street, and at quick glance saw it was an old school bookstore, laughing softly as the two shared some funny stories about their experience with their spirits. One of her favorites what when Lucy would talk about Leo, or Loke she noticed she affectionally still called the spirit, and his attempts to win the love of his life, despite his horrible habit of flirting with other women.

She understood why Lucy would not be interested in the handsome male, if not for his habits, then due to his immortality. Le…. Loke, she had to remember that Lucy said he preferred this name, life span would easily not pass a full year in his own worlds time before Lucy would grow old and die, and she knew her friend would never put her dear friend through the pain. What was more fun though was when she brought up the matter of Natsu, the blonde Celestial Mage would blush brightly at the name of the Fire Dragon Slayer and Yukino had to wonder what was going on between the two as Lucy quickly stated that they were only friends.

The blonde was quick to change the subject Yukino own love life, and the white-haired female only smiled softly. "Well. If you're not talking, then, why should I?" She happened to also have a crush on a certain dragon slayer, but was sure he wasn't ever going to make a move on her.

Rogue Cheney. The Shadow Dragon Slayer. Just one look at him and she had been hooked, line and sinker, falling head over heels easily. Sadly though, the man didn't seem to have any feelings towards her in any way that wasn't she fragile friendship she had come to gain over the time she had been in the guild.

She couldn't help the smile as she felt her mind haze over into the most common memory of why she fell for the men. It was after her brief expulsion from the guild during the tournament. She had been so scared and confused, having just spoken to Lucy and Natsu, with nowhere to go. She had been left behind, something she hoped wouldn't happen after her sister disappearance. However, she was confused when she literally walked into Rogue, the man looking at her with his normally stoic face as she stared up at in surprise. He silently stared at her for a while, before finally speaking, the words from the mage bringing tears in her eyes.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

She had always known that Rogue was the kinder of the pair, though Sting as of late had been giving him a run for his money when Kathy was the focus, but she thought, like everyone else, he would shun her and ignore her existence. Yet she was so glad to hear him care for her well-being and worry. She had shaken her head at the time, wiping the stray tears that had fallen, only to blink in surprise when he wiped a stray one she missed. He then took her free hand and led her to a hotel, glaring at the owner till he gave her a good room and paid for it before telling her to be careful. He then vanished, but she had been so grateful as she comfortably retired into the room and smiled gently. Despite it all, he still cared.

She must had been lost in her daydreams longer then she realized as she soon heard Lucy voice, calling her back into reality. She then noticed that the blonde was joined by Kathy, who had been waving her hand in her face. Both girls looked at her in worry and she shook her head with a soft smile.

"It's nothing. And you look great!" She was quick to change the subject, noticing the swearer dress she was wearing complimented her easily. It was just what she thought the Water Dragon Slayer would enjoy and gave Erza some extra points on the color and the length that easily showed her Guild mark.

Kathy blinked as she looked to the girl in confusion, tilting her head as she got a curious scent coming from her. It wasn't arousal, that was plain silly, but her scent was more like she was pining for someone, someone close and the smile only confirmed it. However, she didn't call her out on it. Not here at least. After Yukino had gone and talked how she and Sting were dating, technically married though by Dragon Slayer logic, she didn't feel comfortable tossing her friend out to the shark bin that was the Fairy Tale guild. So, she would wait. Still didn't help as she rubbed her neck shyly, remembering how the white-haired female had joined the others in teasing her over having a good time ditching them with her man. Like she planned that or something!? She sighed as she looked over, noticing that Erza and Evergreen were rejoining them, both with clothes in their hands. She raised a brow at them, hoping that they picked something for themselves as she looked down at the amount in their hands.

She was relieved when they only handed her a tiny portion of what they had brought with them, one or 4 things to try on, before they dragged her back to the changing room with nods of approval.

Levy and Wendy had just returned in time to find the three had finally finished changing and where each, in their own way, modeling many outfits. While Erza and Evergreens would border on sexy, Kathy was more on the cute side, as she reminded them of their favorite Script Mage. She had a similar build to Levy, the only difference was that she was a good 4 inches taller than her. Of course, they were different, but both suited the cuter style of clothes, and it made helping her pick clothes to try very easy. Of course, Lucy soon dragged Yukino in on the fun and soon Wendy and Levy were dragged in, all 7 of them laughing as they enjoyed their time together.

Kathy smiled when her and Yukino finally returned to the guild, humming as they carried a few bags of both her clothes and somethings Yukino picked up for herself. They were smiling and laughing and only stopped when the famous Dragon Slayer Duo came out from behind the corner, blinking softly as they looked to the pair, who in turned stared back at them. She blinked in confusion.

Why the hell was Rogue up and walking around? He should still be in bed, resting. She was happy to see him awake, but he was still injured, from all the bruises and bandages. So why was he up?

Kathy gave a look at the pair and they both held their hands up, more so when Yukino joined her in glaring at them.

"Rogue. Bed. Now." Was their firm order, and the pair knew that no, there was nothing that was going to change their mind.

The dark-haired male groaned as even Frosh perked up and told him to rest, the little cat dressed Exceed still worried over his partner, while Nina and Lector both clung to Sting. It was rather adorable, but did nothing as the two women walked and shoved him back into the infirmary to get some more rest, Yukino promising to stay with him.

It was at that moment, Kathy finally noticed. Yukino scent took a more a happier turn, as if by someone she loved dearly, and as Rogue settled on the bed, she noticed the look in his eyes. Rogue and Yukino. Now there was a match she didn't see coming, but again didn't call out her friend as she thanked the girl and took Sting hand.

This was their business anyway.

"So, Sting. Do you still want to see what I got?" She asked, in hopes of distracting the male, which was easily done. His face lit up as she looked to him, tilting her head cutely, as he was now, once again, the innocent Sting she had come to expect. She might be falling for this dork, but that was for another day, as Sting and herself settled into their room, where she happily tried on all the clothes she got, smiling as Nina cheered and Sting blushed, Lector only looking confused by his best friend reactions.

The evening was settled peacefully, as she settled down with the Light Dragon Slayer, blinking as she looked to him.

What she then said next shocked Sting so much, but was so happy to hear from the woman that had been so closed off from him since the first.

"I might be falling for you."

 **Vampy:** Hahaha…..I am still sorry this took so long to write, so much is happening, and now I am getting ready for my yearly summer trip with my family. But I will be taking something to write, I don't think I will be able to not write for these two.

It only took me being sick to finally get this done though. I am so glad though, I am really enjoying this story and this pair.

Also, for those die hard Sting x Yukino fans, sorry but I think Rogue deserves the girl way more than Sting.


End file.
